


Vibe Check

by dreamalittledreamofme



Category: RWBY
Genre: A little bit of angst, Blake doesn't know what a meme is, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, literally what is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofme/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofme
Summary: Blake learns what a vibe check is
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Minor or Background Relationship(s), and even more background fair game
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Vibe Check

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing a sad role reversal episode 12 fair game fic but then i saw a post on tumblr and immediately wrote this instead. so, enjoy this dumb thing.

“VIBE CHECK,” Nora screams, as she brings Magnhild down on Ruby’s scythe.

Teams RWBY and JNOR have the training room today. The Ace Ops on a mission while Qrow and Clover went out on a date.

They haven’t fought each other since that fateful food fight at Beacon. Both teams were excited for the opportunity of a rematch, with hopefully less collateral damage. 

Blake stands to the side with Oscar, taking a water break.

“What’s a ‘vibe check’?” 

Oscar turns to look at Nora. Ruby took the impact of the hit and uses its force to swing Crescent Rose around her body, quickly hitting Nora before she could react.

“It’s just a meme.”

“A...meme?” The boy looks at her incredulously.

“Do you not know what a meme is?”

“Is that the weird jokes Ruby and Yang make to each other?”

“Oh, you have so much to learn.” He says and runs back into the fight.

Blake stands there, questions not answered, and nowhere near understanding what a vibe check is. 

\-------

It’s days later when she hears the phrase again. Everyone is in the lounge, chowing down on lunch when suddenly came shouting from Marrow, “Vibe Check!” and quickly looks at Jaune.

The man, already too used to Nora using the phrase, doesn’t flinch as Marrow softly bonks him in the head.

Jaune looks at him, betrayed, before his lips turn into a small smile. His eyes go soft as he looks at the faunus.

Nora starts shouting after him, “No! You’re not supposed to go soft! It’s a vibe check!”

Blake isn’t listening anymore. She turns to Weiss next to her, “Do you know what a vibe check is?” She says quietly. She doesn’t want a repeat of yesterday, when Ruby, Yang, and Nora sat her down for hours to talk about memes. They never did get to the phrase she specifically asked for though.

Weiss scoffs, “You think I understand anything that Nora says?” She goes back to her sandwich.

Weiss didn’t get her any closer to understanding but as she watches Jaune sigh and lay his head in his hand, staring at Marrow tenderly, she thinks she’s starting to get it.

\-------

Blake is on a mission with Ren and Nora in Mantle. There are more Grimm they need to clear at the opening in the wall. From the start of the mission, Nora has been unusually quiet. Blake can tell she doesn’t like being here. Nora’s happy to protect Mantle and it’s citizens, but the reminder that this is all they can do haunts her. She desperately wants to help out the city more than this.

Blake isn’t the only one that notices though. Ren stays by her side, making sure Grimm doesn’t pile up on her negative emotions. 

They get a break a couple of hours later. All three of them sit on the wall, looking out at the expanse of snow. There’s a bit of tension in the air. Usually, Blake and Ren are fine in the quiet, but Nora’s lack of energy is unsettling.

Finally, Ren speaks up, “vibe check,” he says softly and hits Nora’s arm even softer.

She looks at him, surprised. “REEEEEEN!!!!” He’s tackled into a hug and laughs. Both their smiles are bright. Nora lets go and kisses his cheek. “Thank you.”

Blake turns away at the display of affection, not wanting to peep on a private moment. She understands what the phrase means now.

\-------

It’s a night by the time the three get back to Atlas Academy. The airship lands and Blake bolts out. She can’t wait to see her girlfriend again.

Yang is in the hall outside their dorm room when she sees her. Blake stops at the end of the hall then marches seriously up to the woman. Yang looks at her face, concerned at the determined look.

“Blake? Is everyth-” She’s interrupted.

“VIBE CHECK.” 

Yang’s eyes widen and she steels herself for the attack. But instead, two hands take her face and pull her forward. Blake kisses her deeply, moving her hands around Yang’s neck. The other woman melts into the kiss. She wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her closer. She sighs into the kiss as it gets softer. They break apart slowly, heads leaning together.

“What was that for?” Yang looks at her, dazed.

Blake pulls back completely, looking very happy at herself. “It’s a vibe check! I did it right, right?” There are stars in her eyes. Her cat ears are perked up completely. She looks downright adorable. Yang refuses to ruin this for her.

“Yes, babe. You did it right. C’mon, let’s go beat Uncle Clover and Qrow at some video games.”

Yang wraps her arms around her shoulders as they walk, Blake talking animatedly about her learning about ‘vibe checks’. Yang swears she will take this secret to the grave if it means seeing Blake’s cute, adorable, and absolutely unknowing innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> Blake doesn't understand this meme and at this point is too afraid to ask.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I have literally never written bumbleby until now. And I am unable to write anything rwby without writing a bit of fair game. I wrote this in an hour and immediately posted it, so if you see any mistakes, i'm sorry. I might fix this up later.
> 
> Comments make my day!


End file.
